


brayce let

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: - kait while showing me the friendship bracelet she was making
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	brayce let

stairs in the dark

half metaphorical literary reference, half facts

swim clubs are opening soon

is not wearing a swimsuit an option

can i just wear a wetsuit please and thank you

okay actually that might get more looks

i'll probably end up with janine, getting out of the pool and throwing on a sweatshirt

i think i still have hers in my closet

i miss that

no nope i will not allow myself to get emotional fuck this

the youtube algorithm knows me too well

not sleeping keeps the nightmares away until it doesn't 

but i don't want to think about that

nobody's dying, nobody's dying, nobody's dying

it's just hard to believe when you wake up panicking

i hate that

c a l m d o w n

texting the english groupchat at midnight is nice

small moments are nice


End file.
